DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X
のドキンダム |Translation = Forbidden Dokindam X |Gallery = DMR-19 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr19 |Release = December 18th, 2015 |Next = DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! |Previous = DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! |Block = Revolution }} Forbidden Dokindam X is the 19th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 99 cards, including: **1 Forbidden Legend Card **1 Secret Forbidden Legend Card **2 Legend Cards **6 Secret Legend Cards **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **14 Rares **26 Uncommons **37 Commons *X Legend Cards have the same packaging rate as Super Rares. A Secret X Legend appears once every few cartons. *The Trump Cards advertised in various bonus cards in this set include; Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *S-Rank Invasion Races *This set introduces the following races: **Initials **S-Rank Invader Card Types *This set introduces the Forbidden supertype, which includes Forbidden Impulses and Forbidden Creatures. *This set introduces seals as a mechanic. Alternate Artwork cards * The Forbidden Legend has a secret version which is written in forbidden text. * Each Secret Legend Card has an SD(Chibi) Version, a Gold Version and a Gold SD(Chibi) Version. Reprinted Cards *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *55/87 Baronarde, Glorious Wings *57/87 De Baula Charger *40/87 Venom Charger *72/87 Nyanko Hand of Hell *79/87 Dash Charger *83/87 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife Contents *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *L1/L2 G.O.D., Extreme Invasion *L2/L2 Bolshack Dogiragon *S1/S9 Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *S2/S9 Faceless, Invader *S3/S9 Adamski, S-Rank Space *S4/S9 Completely Unidentified *S5/S9 Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie *S6/S9 Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon *S7/S9 Sonic Boom, Sonic *S8/S9 Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind *S9/S9 Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *1/87 Kaiserbarra, War Dragon Elemental *2/87 Starry Sky, Revolution Dragon *3/87 Plasma, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/87 Shuff, Eureka *5/87 Duenyan Emperor *6/87 Gabute, Revolution Dragon *7/87 Glenmalt, Explosive Revolution *8/87 Redzone Neo, Supersonic *9/87 Gyogyou, Revolutionkind *10/87 Kinkong, Beast Army *11/87 Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms *12/87 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *13/87 Ultimate Gate *14/87 Gachanko Gachisky *15/87 Cyber P Goobie *16/87 Landhead, Invader *17/87 Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie *18/87 Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie *19/87 Sidelan, Supersonic *20/87 Eagle Batocchi *21/87 Dogiragon Slash *22/87 Cattonfa, Beast Army *23/87 Fufuwamoke Shroom *24/87 Boulder of Revolution *25/87 Gio, Super Seven Extremes *26/87 Di, Seven Extremes *27/87 Kokeshieru, Invader *28/87 Pikkesu, Agitate Wings *29/87 Scale of Offense and Defense *30/87 Station, Space *31/87 H Senbon *32/87 Rocket Man, Space *33/87 The Dandy, Aqua Agitator *34/87 Scale of Gold and Binding *35/87 Raiboddo, Rear Warfare Demon Dragon *36/87 Coffin, Zombie *37/87 Sonomanma, Dark Armor *38/87 Sutenyanko *39/87 Scale of Life and Death *40/87 Venom Charger *41/87 Mega Shock Dragon *42/87 Baran, Explosive Agitator *43/87 Trooper, Forbidden U *44/87 Flaming Bocchi *45/87 Side, Sonic *46/87 Scale of Bravery and Love *47/87 Flint, Agitate Style *48/87 Gyou, Growthkind *49/87 Sanmoth, Tribe *50/87 Trio, Tribe *51/87 Scale of Net and Axe *52/87 Meditas, New Year Ball *53/87 Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental *54/87 Lezosta, Brilliant Ball *55/87 Baronarde, Glorious Wings *56/87 Rurero, Proof Technique Ball *57/87 De Baula Charger *58/87 Fake Out Flash *59/87 Drone, Space *60/87 K Rage *61/87 Gachanko, Minirobo No.3 *62/87 Birdman, Aqua Agitator *63/87 K Rimi *64/87 T Anago *65/87 Surf Spiral *66/87 Dead, Zombie *67/87 Torikama Trigger *68/87 Gyagyan, Dark Armor *69/87 The Live, Dark Armor *70/87 Bonedance, Invader *71/87 Sendou Nyanko *72/87 Nyanko Hand of Hell *73/87 Propeller Polka *74/87 Marmo, Forbidden C *75/87 Carat Agecchi *76/87 Ira, Explosive Agitator *77/87 Speed, Sonic *78/87 Sonic Slap *79/87 Dash Charger *80/87 Phenecdra, Founderkind *81/87 Pentagon, Penguinkind *82/87 Big Big, Snow Faerie *83/87 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *84/87 Uruse, Agitate Style *85/87 Saepoyo, Snow Faerie *86/87 Dreaming Moon Knife *87/87 Chakechake Trap Cycles Agitate Trigger (Each of these creatures have an Attack Trigger ability that occurs when your creatures attack for the first time in a turn.) * — Pikkesu, Agitate Wings * — Birdman, Aqua Agitator * — The Dandy, Aqua Agitator * — Sendou Nyanko * — Baran, Explosive Agitator * — Ira, Explosive Agitator * — Flint, Agitate Style * — Uruse, Agitate Style dmr19-28.jpg|link=Pikkesu, Agitate Wings dmr19-62.jpg|link=Birdman, Aqua Agitator dmr19-33.jpg|link=The Dandy, Aqua Agitator dmr19-71.jpg|link=Sendou Nyanko dmr19-42.jpg|link=Baran, Explosive Agitator dmr19-76.jpg|link=Ira, Explosive Agitator dmr19-47.jpg|link=Flint, Agitate Style dmr19-84.jpg|link=Uruse, Agitate Style Scale (Each of these spells are uncommon, have the "15px Shield Trigger" ability and 2 modal abilities.) * — Scale of Offense and Defense * — Scale of Gold and Binding * — Scale of Life and Death * — Scale of Bravery and Love * — Scale of Net and Axe dmr19-29.jpg|link=Scale of Offense and Defense dmr19-34.jpg|link=Scale of Gold and Binding dmr19-39.jpg|link=Scale of Life and Death dmr19-46.jpg|link=Scale of Bravery and Love dmr19-51.jpg|link=Scale of Net and Axe Invasion - Cost 3 (Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 3 or more, and an ability that triggers after the creature attacks. * — Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms * — Gachanko Gachisky * — Redzone Neo, Supersonic / Sidelan, Supersonic * — Cattonfa, Beast Army dmr19-11.jpg|link=Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms dmr19-14.jpg|link=Gachanko Gachisky dmr19-8.jpg|link=Redzone Neo, Supersonic dmr19-19.jpg|link=Sidelan, Supersonic dmr19-22.jpg|link=Cattonfa, Beast Army Shield Saver (Each of these creatures have Shield Saver and require you to remove one of your shields from your shield zone for Di.) * — Di, Seven Extremes * — Sonomanma, Dark Armor * — Mega Shock Dragon * — Gyou, Growthkind dmr19-26.jpg|link=Di, Seven Extremes dmr19-37.jpg|link=Sonomanma, Dark Armor] dmr19-41.jpg|link=Mega Shock Dragon dmr19-48.jpg|link=Gyou, Growthkind Evolution Support (Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when an evolution creature is put on another of your creatures.) * — Kokeshieru, Invader * — Station, Space * — Coffin, Zombie * — Side, Sonic * — Sanmoth, Tribe dmr19-27.jpg|link=Kokeshieru, Invader dmr19-30.jpg|link=Station, Space dmr19-36.jpg|link=Coffin, Zombie dmr19-45.jpg|link=Side, Sonic dmr19-49.jpg|link=Sanmoth, Tribe Revolution 2 (Each of these cards have a "Revolution 2" ability.) * — Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental * — K Rage * — Gyagyan, Dark Armor * — Propeller Polka * — Big Big, Snow Faerie dmr19-53.jpg|link=Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental dmr19-60.jpg|link=K Rage dmr19-68.jpg|link=Gyagyan, Dark Armor dmr19-73.jpg|link=Propeller Polka dmr19-82.jpg|link=Big Big, Snow Faerie Gallery Trivia *In the 2016 January issue of CoroCoro, there are 2 types of promo packs given in the magazine. The first is a purple pack ("Forbidden Edition") that always contains a Forbidden Dokindam, a Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic, a Liberation of the End, a Trooper, Forbidden U and a Marmo, Forbidden C, while the second one, the orange pack, is similar to a regular booster pack, aside that it does not contain Rares and in place of that, always has a Very Rare or above card in it. It is also possible to obtain all types of non-rare cards from the pack and the probability of a letdown is very low, so people tend to buy 2 to 4 issues of this corocoro for powerful cards. *Katta Kirifuda was revealed to be in 'Victory Mode', while Basara was under the influence of Dokindam X's dark powers on the booster pack artwork. *In the set advertisement, Bolshack Dogiragon was shown defending the Revolutionary Command Dragons who were sealed by Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden through its Revolution 0 Trigger. It was then followed by Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon and Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon after the dragons were unsealed and fight together the upcoming battle. Coincidentally, it was the same legend Shobu Kirifuda mentioned in the anime. *There are 30 Revolutionaries and 30 Invaders in this set. When Ultimate Gate, Dogiragon Slash, and Boulder of Revolution are counted, there are 32 Revolutionaries and 31 Invaders. However, when S-Rank Invaders are counted, there are actually 36 Invaders, and when Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Completely Unidentified, Gyogyou, Revolutionkind and Gyou, Growthkind are counted as Invader-sided cards, there are actually 41 Invader Sided Cards and only 30 Revolutionary sided cards. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs